Feathers and Honey
by Thoughtless-Dreamer-chan
Summary: To most kids, Honey and feathers are safe things, but to Kai and his sister Hikari, they can be the two of the most dangerous things. rated just to be safe.


Hikari: okay, a one shot story, about Hikari and Kai Hiwatari when they were kids.

Summary:To most kids, honey and feathers are two of the safest things ever. But to Kai and his little sister Hikari, they are anything but fun. Set when Kai is 5 and Hikari is 4.

Warnings: Child abuse

Kevin: Hikari doesn't own beyblade

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Kai's POV

"KAI!!!!!!!" my little sisters voice echoed throughout the hallway, man she has a set of lungs.

"IN MY ROOM KAR!" I yelled back, as she ran straight by my room.

"Oh." I heard her say as she walked back to my room.

"So, what's up Kar?" I asked her, when she crawled onto my bed.

"Why do you caww me that, I sound wike a twanspowtation vehicwe. she said pouting.

"Sorry, sis, so what do you want?" I asked her again.

"Wanna pwactice wif ouw beybwades?" Kari asked, while searching in her pocket for her pink beyblade.

"Sure, just don't cry when I beat you." I taunted her, which caused her to through a pillow at me.

"I won't Kai." She said, readying her blade.

Good thing about my sister, she keeps her promises.

"Okay, Hikari, let it rip!!" I shouted, launching my Dranzer blade.

"Go Arrowclain!" Kari shouted.

But her blade hit the side of the dish, bounced off of the floor, and hit the lamp in my room, knocking it down to the floor, smashing it to pieces.

"Oh no!" Hikari gasped, her blue eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"This isn't good......" I said, if our grandfather found out......we'd be in big trouble.

"Oh Kai, I am so sowwy." She apologized, gathering pieces in her black dress.

"It's okay sis." I lied, I knew the maid would tell grandfather, and me and Hikari would get punished.

"Yvette wiww teww gwandfathew won't she?" Kar asked me. Man, she was never left in the dark, "What am I saying, of couwse she wiww."

At that exact moment, Yvette walked in. She was wearing her french maid uniform, with her jet black hair pulled back in a sleek bun. A feather duster was in her hand, and an angry scowl on her face.

"What have you children done zis time? Mazter Voltaire will be very dizpleazed." Yvette said with her french accent.

"Weave us awone, you-you meanie!" Hikari shouted at Yvette, as she walked out of the room to see our grandfather.

"I sowwy Kai, I am so so sowwy......" Kar said near tears.

"I-it'll b-b-be okay Kar." I choked out, trying not to cry in front of my little sister, if I did, she would cry.

"KAI AND HIKARI HIWATARI GET DOWNSTAIRS THIS INSTANT!!!!!"

Both me and my sister jumped, and winced at the anger hidden in our grandfather's voice.

"Kai, I'm scawed." Kari said, grabbing my hand as we headed down the stairs.

"What did you two do this time?"our grandfather said to us

"....." I couldn't think of anything to say.

"I bwoke a wamp, gwandfathew, Kai didn't do anything." my sister said.

"No, I did it too." I couldn't let my sister take the blame. After all, it was my lamp and my room.

"How dare you, after I take the two of you in out of the goodness of my heart, you break a lamp, my lamp." my grandfather said. I swore I heard Kar say "what heawt?"

"Yvette, when I say, bring the children to the kitchen." Grandfather commanded.

"Yez zir mizter Voltaire." Yvette said, she turned to us and sneered. "You bratz are in for it zis time."

I clenched my fists, and glared at Yvette. I was sure I heard someone growl, I turned and looked at my sister. Anger was within her eyes, and her teeth were bared.

"Yvette, bring me my no good grandchildren." grandfather commanded.

When we entered the kitchen, my fears were confirmed. On the table sat two bowls. One filled with honey, and the other with feathers.

"Uh oh...." My sister whimpered.

"Come here." Grandfather growled.

Out of fear of getting beaten, we obeyed. My grandfather forced us to dip our hands in the honey, then in the feathers. Then grandfather left to get something.

"Kai....it's gonna huwt again." Kar whispered to me when grandfather came back.

"Hold still." Grandfather commanded, as he pulled out a match. I saw my sister wince in pain as all the feathers on our hands were lit on fire.

I tried no to cry....but the pain was unbearable. The smell of my burning flesh filled the surroundings.

"Stop it gwandfathew! I'm sowwy, I'ww nevew do anything wong again." Hikari cried, tears were streaming down her cheeks.

It was then I realized that the warm liquid streaked my cheeks too. "Stop it Grandfather!! We'll be good! Just put the flames out please!" I cried.

"Very well, but just to make sure you don't forget, no dinner for either of you tonight." Grandfather told us.

He put out the flames, and sent us up to the bathroom to wash off the honey, and get rid of the burnt skin.

"Kai.....we don't desewve this....we nevew did." Kar said, staring at her burnt hands.

"I know sis.....your right, we never did....we'll get away from this pain....somehow." I told her.

"Promise?" Kar asked me.

"Promise." I confirmed, as I hugged her tight. "I promise."

(line)

Hikari: Well, that's it. No flames please.. This never happened to me, but I know people that it has happened to..and I'm sorry for that.

Kevin: R&R please...and no flames.


End file.
